Double merde, with a side helping of poo and PANTS
by Graci93
Summary: This story is set a mini second after 'love is a many trousered thing' ends and includes lots of snogs, PANTS and red-bottomitsy and even a few badgers. Please Review it means a lot to me, and in return i will promise to keep updating!
1. Double merde with poo and PANTS

**Confessions of Georgia Nicolson**

**Double**_**merde**_** with poo on top with a side helping of PANTS**

**Chapter 1**

**Back in my tent thinking about what happened**

I am in total confusosity, I am once again on the rack of love. I've been on the rack of love so much I think I might have to possibly buy a home here.

**1 minute later**

Well maybe not a home as they do cost a fair few squids which is squids I could be spending on boy entrances and lip gloss for maximum snogosity.

**1 minute later**

I'm in deep _merde. _

**30 seconds later**

In fact one could say double _merde_

**10 seconds later**

with poo on top

**1 minute later**

and a side helping of PANTS…(oo-er)

**1 minute later**

Well after Dave snogged me within an inch of my life. Including a lot of lip nibbling (oo-er). I kinda of well shoved him back a bit and erm well dear gott in himmel I could put Ellen to shame.

Well I said "Dave" and kinda gave him the we shouldn't be doing this look. . .

And he gave me a well your lips shouldn't of been puckering up look.

"Well don't look at me like that kittykat. Your lips were the ones asking for it"

Did he just say zat "Look I can't help it if my lips have a life of their own."

**1 minute later**

We're both just giving each other looks now, this is stupid and it kinda gives me the horn. . .Shutup brain, Shutup brain.

**10 seconds later**

My lips began puckering up again. . . .oh no well I didn't want to make an utter complete lunatic fool out of myself again so I decided to leave.

**1 minute later**

That will show him

**Another stupid minute later**

Keep walking don't look back, don't look back.

**10 seconds later**

Damm I looked back and tripped over a badger hole or something. Remind me to give Jas an extra big kick when I see her for that. Well she's the one who loves the bloody badgers.

I tripped full on my face.

**1 minute later**

And Dave is not helping he is laughing like a loon

"What am I going to do with you kittykat"

He began to walk over "Well you could give you favourite kittykat a pick back to camp"

"Like a taxi". . . (oo-er)

Dave is now carrying me back to the boy's tent. I told him just to drop me off there and my favourite pal Jassy will give me a piggy back all the way back to my tent. Hahaha

**2 minutes later**

Dave is quite strong if I say so myself in fact it is _vair viar_ zexy if Herr Kamyer should say so himself.

**1 minute later**

Shutup, brain.

**12 seconds later**

This is definitely turning out to be a carry on camping we could make a sequel. _Carry on snogging_ Hahahah. Shutup brian, shutup.

**Let the awkward conversation begin**

"Do you remember the last time I carried you all the way home when you hurt your foot"

What in God's undercracker's was he talking about. .

"Er. . ."

"You remember when I had to carry you home"

"Er. . ." Oh I remember when slimy Wet Lindsay gave me a whack with her hockey stick.

"That was yonks and donkey's away."

**1 minute later**

"Dave you didn't exactly carry me, more like wheel me home"

"That was when we were going out"

Oh no I think Dave the laugh is going all Dave the unlaugh. I hate it when he goes like this. I hate awkward chit chats.

**2 minutes later**

Still Silent, sill awkward

**1 minute later**

"Do you remember that Georgia"

. . . Blimey 'O' Reilly's trousers this chat has taken a turn for the worst. I couldn't think of anything to say. I think Dave the laugh is taking an unfair advantage of my twisted ankle, cos normally when he starts to go all serious I run away.

**1 minute later**

Still Silent, still awkward

Dear gott in himmel I suppose I could ask Dave the unlaugh to put me down and I could hobble back to camp. Well I can't run, besides Miss save the world Jassy Spazzy has told me _tres_ many at time that I run very spazoid.

**2 minutes later**

"I'm_vair vair_ tired, are we nearly back"

That seems to of broken the awkwardness. I know I shouldn't of but for the second time I asked Dave how his girlfriend type fandango was going.

"Alright I suppose"

**10 seconds later**

"So I suppose you won't be running up to Buckingham Palace any time soon to declared your love for the Queen" (oo-er)

"Georgia, you know I don't fancy the Queen really"

Oh no we were indeedy getting into _vair viar_ bad red-bottomitsy territory here. But I couldn't resist. Now I know why Eve took the apple not because it was forbidden because she just wanted a darn apple.

**1 minute later**

Oh _merde_now I'm really confused

**2 minutes later**

"So who is this mystery woman then, if it's not the queen?"

"Why don't you guess KittyKat?" Dave had a huge smirk on his face. I hate guessing games but still (oo-er)

**1 minute later**

"Ellen"

"No"

"Rachel your ex"

"No"

"My Mum"

"Well I do fancy your mum but no"

Erlack and _tres_ pongoes.

"Do you want a hint kittykat"

"Okay"

"Well the name begins G and ends in a."

**10 seconds later**

Now I'm in deep _merde_ with double poo and an EXTRA side helping of PANTS.

**30 seconds later**

By now we had nearly reached the boys tent and I knew it would only be a matter of _tres_ seconds until Miss Jas and the Ace gang would come and find me and ask where I've been.

**5 seconds later**

"You just don't get it do you Georgia?"

I hate it when he calls me Georgia, coz I am _vair vair_ marvy and clever I have pondered and pondered and have realised Dave only calls me Georgia when he's angry or upset with me. Triple poo.

"Er…" And then gave him the please drop this conversation look. . .

**10 seconds later**

And then he snogged me, I was so shocked my lips even hadn't began puckering. And I'm not talking about a number 3 I mean full on number 6 in front of everyone.

**In my tent pondering**

So I am once again on the rack of love and now everyone knows it. Well kinda.

**1 minute later**

My life is over


	2. Mrs Po & Mr HUNKY

**Chapter 2**

**Mrs Po and Mr HUNKY**

**Still thinking in my tent about Dave's surprise snog**

Well after Dave snogged me I was so surprised I jumped down and gave him the why did you do that look?. . .

"Stop staring at me like that kittykat, your giving me the HORN." Dave smirked

**1 minute later**

I hate him

**30 seconds later**

But it was quite a nice snog (oo-er)

**1 minute later**

But it was in public

**10 seconds later**

But then it's always in public

I am_ tres_ confused and it is _vair, vair_ nippy noodles.

**Back to what happened**

Well then Jas and Rosie came over and asked where I'd been.

Well mainly Miss Jas

Dave told them how I'd tripped and then handed me over to Jas.

"Georgia I'm not giving you a piggyback all the way back"

I hate her

"Then how am I supposed to get back"

"Stay there"

**5 minutes later**

Jas has come back with two sticks, apparently I'm supposed to use this sticks to lean on and hobble back to camp.

**1 minute later**

Fat chance.

**Hobbling along**

"Okay Jassy, then if these are my sticks I guess I get to name them then?"

"I suppose, why"

"Okay Jas this is Mrs Po and this is Mr HUNKY" Hahahaha

"I love you Mr HUNKY, I love you to Mrs PO" Hahahaha

**5 minutes later**

Jas is carrying me back to my tent.

**5 minutes later**

We're nearly back now

**1 minute later**

"So Georgia why were you snogging Dave the laugh before."

I hate her. Miss giant knickers has to know everything all the time.

"Jas I was not snogging Dave."

That should do it

"Then what were you doing."

"Dave had something in his eye, and me being sooo kind, I volunteered to get it out for him."

"So you decided to get it out with your mouth?"

"Look I'm injured here; I need a bit of TLC, so just let me rest. I'm sick of answering questions."

That shut her up

"Why don't you tell me what you and HUNKY got up to?"

**5 minutes later**

So now I'm just sat here in my tent with Rosie and Jools. Jas, Mabs and Ellen have gone back to their tent. My bestest pal Jassy is in a huff with me. Tell me something I don't know.

Rose is sleep talking something about Sven the king of Vikings probably. And Jools is snoring. Erlack!

**Still can't sleep**

This weekend has been really naff. And I'm once again on the rack of love.

**10 minutes later**

And full of confusosity.

**1 minute later**

I hate camping


	3. The SNOG jar

**Chapter 3**

**The ****snog**** jar**

**Back to civilisation**

Well I'm back home. I didn't get much of a welcome but what did I expect. Mutti and Vatti are snogging eachother.

Erlack!

And Libby is playing with Scuba diving Barbie, I must say Suba diving Barbie's nunga nungas have definitely got bigger.

Maybe I'm just going dillusional, because of all the surprise snogging.

**5 minutes later**

Calling Jas

"Hi Jassy"

"What do you want?" Hmmphf whose trod on her badger hole?

"Nothing, can't I ring my bestest pal to ask how she is?"

"Bestest is not a word" She is really starting to wind me up

"My ankle still hurts" That should remind her I am injured

"My back still hurts" Come on she didn't carry me that far and I'm not that heavy.

"Bye then Mrs Huffy knickers" she slammed the phone down on me, the cheek.

**1 minute later**

Sitting in my room _vairy_ board.

I have come up with a _vair_ marvy and groovtastic idea concerning me and Dave the L.

A snog jar, just like a swear jar but with accidental red bottomitsy snogs instead. I'll phone Jas to see if it's a good idea.

**10 seconds later**

Can't phone Jas she's still in a big huffy pants with me, and I can't talk to Rosie, or anyone else. Definite not Ellen either.

**1 minute later**

I wonder where Libby is

**5 minutes later**

I've told Libby everything, she just said I was a "bad boy" and started singing _Sex Bum_. She gives great advice

**30 seconds later**

Not

**2 minutes later**

Well I'll ring Dave and ask him if he thinks it's a good idea, besides he will be the one _tres_ following the rules of the jar.

**1 minute later**

But what about Emma his girlfriend type fandango situation, well I'll ring and if he's busy I'll tell him to meet me later.

It's ringing

**10 seconds later**

Maybe this is a bad idea; I'll put the phone down.

**1 minute later**

Now our phones ringing

"Georgia could you get that please?"

The things I do for Mutti and Vatti

**On the phone**

"_Bonjour avec __moi__elp__ petit poi"_ I shouted at the phone

"Kittykat why are you speaking in frog language?" Drat it was the Dave the tart, I mean laugh

"Dave, eh why are you calling?"

"Did you just ring me"

"I might of"

So I explained to Dave that I didn't know if Emma was there or not so I hung up.

"Anyway Dave I need to meet you."

"I knew you couldn't resist me gorgeous" and he put the phone down.

**30 seconds later**

**I** couldn't resist him, **HE **was the one snogging **ME** in public. Cheeky cat. He obviously can't resist me.

**5 seconds later**

Anyway we're gonna meet at the park in half an hour.

**1 minute later**

Now what shall I wear.

**30 seconds later**

I need to look _tres __manificent_ but with a firm hand on my red bottom. (oo-er)

**10 seconds later**

Well I definitely won't be wearing these red knickers

**1 second later**

Hahahaha

**1 second later**

Shutup brain, shutup


	4. Shall we snog on that?

**Chapter 4**

**Shall we ****snog**** on that?**

**20 minutes later**

I settled on jeans as they are extra marvy with a tad of groove and a black top.

**1 minute later**

But then I don't want to look like I'm going to slim's funeral

**5 seconds later**

That is when she has a funeral

**1 minute later**

Which won't be any time soon

**1 minute later**

So maybe a red belt, red kitten heals and some red lipstick. That should groove up my outfit a bit, I do look vairy zexy if I say so myself. But with a hint of self control (oo-er)

**20 seconds later**

To sum up my marvtastic outfit I would say; va va voom

**10 seconds later**

This will show Dave I can resist his marvy snogs

**5 seconds later**

But can he resist me, zat is the question

**1 minute later**

And I mustn't forget my groovetastic jar I made Dave. He has a blue jar and I have a red jar.

**2 minutes later**

Georgia you are a genius

**3 minutes later**

I've put the jars in a bag. I don't want to walk to the park carrying two jars each with "snog jar" written on them. They will think I am some common tart, like the bummer twins.

**1 second later**

Which I am not

**2 seconds later**

Even though I am going out with the Italian stallion and seem to snog Dave everywhere I go

**3 seconds later**

But that doesn't mean I'm a tart

**10 minutes later**

At the park

Dave is already here, drat. He is staring at me walking over to him.

"What's in the bag gorgeous" He's keen

"Well prepare to be dazzled, it is the snog jar"

Okay why is he staring at me like loon from loonland?

"Okay well let me explain it first, well it's a swear jar but instead of putting in squids when you swear, you and moi put in squids when we give in to the general horn and accidently snog."

"Georgia we don't accidently snog, we just snog, we know what we're doing but we just don't stop."

"Well that's going to change."

That will show him

"What does the money go towards?"

"Well maybe lip-gloss."

You can never have too much lip-gloss

"Georgia if you want me to buy you a lip-gloss you don't have to snog me for it."

"Okay fine we'll find a charity to donate it to then."

"So shall we shake hands on that?" What am I going on about?

"Let's snog on it then."Dave smirked

Alright

Hang on a minute

"Good one Mr Dave but you'll have to do better than that." (oo-er)

**2 minutes later**

We snogged on it

**1 minute later**

"Okay but that's the last time, promise."

"Promise" Dave smirked; he is such a cheeky cat

**30 seconds later**

By the way that one doesn't count…


	5. I now HUG badgers for a living!

**Chapter 5**

**I now HUG badgers**

**In my room**

Well as I was walking back from the park I bumped into Tom he had a bunch of roses in his arm.

"Oo-er" I said

"I know, they're for Jas"

"Well Jas is a very lucky . . . badger"

Oh no I've once again entered loony land, God if you're there please help me and I will make extra effort to give the orphans . . . a tin of backed beans every Christmas. Well maybe not baked beans maybe something else like lip gloss just please help me. .

"…Badger" Tom said

"Yeah I have to go now . . . er lots of badgers to er hug."

"You hug badgers, you know Georgia that's quite dangerous I wouldn't advise it."

"Er… okay bye"

**2 minutes later**

Great now Tom thinks I'm some badger . . . hugger. I'll have to tell Jas to CASUALLY tell Tom that I don't hug badgers for a living.

**1 minute later**

Besides I'm far too busy being girlfriend of a luuurve god.

**2 seconds later**

And snogging Dave the laugh

**1 second later**

Shutup brain, shutup

**2 minutes later**

Well on the subject of Dave the Laugh I did think of this marvy charity me and Dave could empty our snog jars to. It's a camel and donkey charity. It nurses them back to health. So the donkeys could be laughing away on a fast camel. Hahaha

**2 seconds later**

Shutup brain, shutup

**5 minutes later**

Must ring Dave the laugh and tell him about this groovtastic charity

**1 minute later**

But what about Emma

Hmmm I'm experiencing a bit of tres déjà vu

I'm vair vair confused now

**2 minutes later**

"Georgia phone for you"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know"

"Tell them to ring back later" Probably only Jas complaining about my badger hugging anyway

"It's a guy named Robbie"

"Dear gott in himmel I'll be right down"

**1 minute later**

"Hi Robbie" I said

"Er…Hi listen I'm flying back to New Zealand on Friday and I'd love-"

"What Friday that's only the day after tomorrow!"

"Yeah well I'm going back a bit early and all well anyway I'd love to see you before maybe you could see me off at the airport you know"

"Are you sure you want to go back to kiwi-a-gogoland this quickly you've hardly been here a week"

"Georgia I've been here for more than a week"

"Well it seems like a week to me"

"Time fly's fast when you're having fun eh"

"Yeah… I guess"

"So will you see me off?"

"I don't know I'll talk to you tomorrow… promise"

"Promise"

"Yeah I promise…bye"

"Bye"

**10 minutes later**

I can't believe Robbie is going back already. Double merde, with poo on top, a side helping of PANTS and a few badgers as well.

**1 second later**

Shutup brain, shutup

**1 minute later**

Should I see him off?

He was my first proper boyfriend and I did upset him when I told him about me and the luuurve god.

**5 minutes later**

My mind is full of confuosity

I need some advice and I can't phone Jas or Dave the L.

**2 minutes later**

I wonder where Libby is?


	6. Snogging my CHUM

**Chapter 6**

**Snogging my CHUM**

**In bed**

**9:00**

Mum is shouting at me to get up, but I can't be bothered. I've got to do some serious thinking._Tres_ _merde_. Shall I go see Robbie off, it's not like I'm his official snogging partner anymore. We're mates.

**1 minute later**

Great mates

**2 minutes later**

Even great chum's if I say so myself.

Besides if I don't go he'll probably invite wet Lindsay. And I wouldn't be a great chum if I left him alone with her.

**20 seconds later**

And her slimy tentacles

**1 minute later**

So I will go

**5 minutes later**

Ringing Robbie

"Hi, is Robbie there"

"Hi Georgia" It was Tom

"Listen before I get my brother I just want to tell you about the dangers of hugging badgers-"

Oh_ merde_

"You could easily get bitten by one and there not pets like a dog or cat- well not Angus but do you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes Tom I promise not to . . . hug any more badgers, now will you please get Robbie"

"Alright stay there"

**5 minutes later**

"Hi Georgia, Tom told me you were on the phone."

God his voice is so dreamy

Shutup brian, shutup

"Yeah listen I wanna tell you, I'd love to see you before you fly back to New Zealand… well that's if you still wanna see me… because you don't have to-"

Oh dear blimey 'o' reilly's undercrackers I'm babbling…

"-Georgia, I'd love to see you before I fly back, you know, me and you we're mates"

"Yes mates' indeedy, chums even!"

"Chums"

Er….

"Do you know I hug badgers?"

Oh _merde_ I nearly went a whole conversation without going all jelliod knees and I had to ruin it with _I_ _hug badgers _

"Er… alright then anyway you free later"

"Yeah alright then, I'll meet you-"

"No I'll meet you at your house, yeah" God he's keen

"Okay"

"Bye"

**5 seconds later**

Well that went alright

**1 minute later**

Apart from I called Robbie my chum

**2 minutes later**

Then I told him I hugged badgers

**30 seconds later**

But worse things could have happened

**50 seconds later**

My boy entrances could have got stuck together

**1 second later**

Even though I'm not wearing boy entrances at the minute, and he wouldn't have known because he can't see me

**5 minutes later**

Oh _merde_

Anyway I've got half an hour until Robbie comes round

**2 minutes later**

What shall I wear

**1 minute later**

Still haven't decided yet

**15 minutes later**

I'm thinking jeans with a fab pair of boots

And a very groovtastic top I got from Topshop the other day in the sale

**10 minutes later**

Right I'm changed now make up

**3 seconds later**

I'm thinking natural with a hint of bright pink lip gloss

**1 second later**

Or maybe red

I am full of confusosity

Over a lip gloss

**5 minutes later**

Waiting outside for Robbie I decided to go for a different lip gloss which was in the middle of red and bright pink

**1 minute later**

Georgia you are a genius

I can see Robbie walking up the street, wow he looks marvy in a dreamy CHU- MATE sort of way

**2 minutes later**

"Hiya gorgeous"

Wowwww!!!

"Er.. Hi Robbie"

"So what'd you wanna do"

"Well what do you wanna do"

"Let's go for a walk"

**5 minutes later**

_Moi_ and Robbie have been walking for what seems like hours and hours

My feet hurt

**4 minutes later**

I think Robbie realised this and led me over to a bench

"So have you seen Lindsay much since you got back" I asked

"Er… a bit why"

"Just wondering"

"Okay"

Let the awkward silence commence

**1 minute later**

Still awkward

**Another awkward minute later**

"Look Georgia I know I didn't exactly act like a very good boyfriend when I went to New Zealand all of a sudden and then came back expecting us to… pick up where we left off but you'll still my mate and I just want you to be happy and if you're happy with Masimo then I'm happy for you"

"Thanks and I'm happy that you're happy in New Zealand" I said

"Really" Robbie said

"Yeah, I think I've grown up a bit since you left" I said with maximum maturosity

**20 seconds later**

And then all of a sudden the next thing I know me and Robbie are…SNOGGING. I never thought I'd have another of his marvy snogs again but here I am sitting in the middle of a park on a bench with a reddy- pink lip gloss on, snogging my chum.

**5 minutes later**

We've just reached no. 6 on the snogging scale

**2 minutes later**

Marvy or what

**3 seconds later**

Well it's not very marvy, Masimo wise as well I am going out with him but this snog doesn't mean anything

**1 minute later**

Does it?

**4 minutes later**

We could have carried on snogging all day but then I heard a familiar voice coming through the bushes

**2 seconds later**

It couldn't be

**3 seconds later**

It was Dave the laugh with Emma

**Dave Cam**

Emma's just spotted one of her friends and that just leaves Dave and oh…he's coming over and I've still got my face attached to Robbie

**4 seconds later**

I wanted to pull myself away but I just couldn't I froze

**6 seconds later**

Then Dave shouted Hiya and Robbie jumped off me

"Hi" Robbie said

"Yeah Hi Dave" I said guiltily

"What you guys doing here" He said staring at me

"We're you know, just catching up before I got back to New Zealand"

"Yeah I can see that"

Why is Dave still staring at me?

"Well anyway I'm gonna miss you mate" Dave said to Robbie

"Yeah me to" Robbie replied

"Me too" I said to Robbie

Robbie smiled at me

"Shouldn't you be with **EMMA**" I said

"Yeah well s'later" Dave said

**8 minutes later**

Walking back with Robbie

"So" Robbie said

"So" I said back

"Well have a nice time in New Zealand, do you wanna come in for a bit" I said

"No I've got to get back"

"Promise your write to me"

"I will" I said

And then he just kissed me on the cheek softly but it was nice… really nice

I'd forgotten how sexy he could be, well he is the sex god.

**In my room**

In just 15 hours Robbie will be flying away to kiwi-a-go-go-land

**2 minutes later**

But I have Masimo now, my luuurve God

**1 minute later**

And Dave the Laugh has Emma

**1 minute later**

So everyone's happy

**2 minutes later**

How did Dave sneak in?

**30 seconds later**

Shutup, brain, Shutup

-

-

A Note From Me

Please review it would mean a lot from me if i knew how to improve it etc...so if you have any suggestions please review !!!


	7. Think about the DONKEYS

**Chapter 7**

**Think of the Donkeys**

**7 **_**ze**_** clock in **_**ze**_** morning **

Well Robbie would have left by now

**1 minute later**

Sob and_ poo_

**2 seconds later**

But now I can focus on me and Masimo

**3 seconds later**

Georgia and Masimo

It has a bit of a ring to it

**1 minute later**

Mr and Mrs luuurve god

Talking of which I better ring Masimo later and tell him there is more chance of Miss Jassy cutting off her fringe than me flying to Italy anytime soon…

**2 minutes later**

Double_ poo_

**5 minutes later**

Maybe a bit of retail therapy will lighten my mood

**10 minutes of hard negotiations**

Triple _poo_, my dear Mutti of whom I spent a fiver of my own squids on her Birthday pressie last month doesn't even have _ze_ decency to give us just a few squids for a new lippy

**5 minutes later**

I've decided to paint my toesies instead. I'm thinking bright pink

**20 minutes later**

I have also tried on a new top I bought the other week and practised make-up techniques

**1 minute later**

I am full of glamourosity

**39 seconds later**

And my toesies now sparkle of bright pink with glitter on top

**21 seconds later**

Very cool

**1 minute later**

In fact one might say double cool with knobs

**5 minutes later**

Mutti, Vatti and Libby have gone out to the garden centre

**1 minute later**

Don't ask

**Doorbell rang**

Hmmm who could _zat_ be?

**1 minute later**

It better not be Jas

**Walking down the stairs**

Please don't be Jas, please don't be Jas

**3 minutes later**

It was Dave the laugh

"Hi Dave"

"Hi gorgeous"

Er….

"What do you want?"

"Well I just have some questions about this snog-jar"

"Well what exactly is_tres_ bothering you...?"

"Well if I can come in, I shall tell you"

Oo-er

"Alright"

**Sitting on my bed**

"Oh by the way I've found this marvtastic charity we can empty the jar's to." I said

"Go on" Dave smiled

"Well it's mainly a donkey charity with a tad of camels that nurses them back to health, so the donkey's can be laughing away on a fast camel, so what do you think"

"Yeah that's be groovy"

"So Dave what is this question you have about my brilliant jar"

"How much do we have to put in them each time we snog?"

Er…. I hadn't really thought that far

"Hmmm how about 50p"

"Okay 50p it is, shall I pay you now or later"

I lightly punched Dave on_ze_ arm

"Yeah very funny Dave, but we've managed 2 days now without giving into the HORN and we shouldn't give that up already."

"We're going cold turkey"

Oo-er

**2 minutes later**

"So how much money have you got in your jar already Georgia"

"Dave what are you accusing me of"

"Well you and Robbie looked pretty cosy yesterday"

The cheek, so I snogged Robbie I didn't exactly rob a bank"

"So I snogged Robbie, it didn't mean anything it was more like a goodbye-kiss"

"That lasted over 5 minutes"

How did he know that?

"Actually it was 11 mi- why am I telling you this, why do you care"

"I don't, you can snog whatever bloke you want for all I care"

"Fine then, I will"

This is all getting a bit too red-bottomitsy for me, Dave is now staring at me.

**1 minute later**

Then Dave pushed me back on the bed a bit and we were literally millimetre's apart you couldn't even fit one of wet Lindsay's chicken fillets between us.

"Dave, think about what you're doing"

"Georgia I know what I'm doing I'm helping the camels and donkeys."

Dam my lips are puckering. Stop puckering, stop it

Think brain think; don't give in to the HORN.

**30 seconds later**

But what about the poor donkeys

**1 second later**

I am_tres_ filled with confuosity

**1 minute later**

This feels very strange, normally when me and Dave sno- accidently give into the HORN he snogs me straight away, he makes the first move but today he's just waiting.

**10 seconds later**

I think he wants me to make the first move

**5 seconds later**

Should I, shouldn't I

**1 minute later**

If I snog Dave he'll know I'm into him maybe more than Masimo but if I don't snog him then, well I think this will be the end to our accidental snogs.

**12 seconds later**

But that's a good thing, right

**2 seconds later**

But what's one more snog

**7 seconds later**

One teeny-weeny snog

**3 seconds**** later**

Oh _merde_


	8. My laugh and accidental snogee!

**Chapter 8**

**My laugh and accidental snogee**

**3 seconds**** later**

Oh_ merde_

**1 minute later**

Still filled with confuosity

**20 seconds later**

And lots of _merde_

**37 seconds later**

Dave does look quite fit today

**2 minutes later**

He could be a Mcfitty

**10 seconds later**

Hahahaha

**1 minute later**

Shutup brain, Shutup we have some serious thinking to do

**Tuesday or as Jas would say ****choosday**

As she thinks it's about time I made up my mind over Dave and Masimo so i should choose today, choosday

**Talking to Jas about me and Dave**

I've been telling Jas about what happened between me and Dave the laugh for 17 and_ ze_ half minutes now. Well I needed some advice and she already knows about me and Dave sort of anyway so she promised to listen to me without making any stupid fringey comments as long as I promise not to hug any more badgers.

**20 seconds later**

I know, I can't believe she still hasn't let that go it's not like I actually hugged any of them, I just accidently said badger instead of her name and that led me onto sno- hugging badgers.

**1 minute later**

"So anyway where was I oh yeah, well me and Dave were literally millimetres apart"

"How close" Miss Jassy big knickers stupid badger saver said

"Close enough" I replied with lots of maturosity

"Well just show m-"

"Jas would you please just shut up and let me finish and _zen _you can talk to me about how ever many badg- owls and wildlife you want to."

"I was just aski-"

"Yes okay you were just asking anyway back to the story, we were millimetres apart and I was debating within my brain. . "

God knows how that works

"…whether to snog Dave or not as he wanted me to snog him rather than him snog me, well him not snog-"

Lord undercrackers only knows what I'm going on about

"Well you get what I mean"

"And" Jas said

"And what"

"Did you snog him or not"

"Well….after much serious thinking I decided to well you know, see how it went, so if it didn't feel right I could stop"

"And… was it right"

"Well we never got that far, I leaned in and then the phone rang"

"What did you do?"

"Well what do you think I did, I answered the phone of course and it was Masimo and then before I knew it Dave had left."

**2 minutes later**

"So what you gonna do" Miss frumpy fringe said

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be here would I"

"You should tell Dave the laugh that you want to dump Masimo and go out with him"

Blimey'O'reilly dump the luuurve god!

**2 seconds later**

Never

**2 minutes later**

Should I?

**In my room thinking of a plan**

So far I'm thinking avoid Dave the L at all costs

And make sure Masimo cannot mind-read otherwise he will know what a red-bottomed minx I've been _oo-er_

**5 minutes later**

I thought of another thing to add to my list, invent a time machine

**2 minutes later**

Somehow

**1 minute later**

I wonder if Jas knows anything about timey-wimey things

**1 minute later**

Note to self; watch doctor who more often

Dear_ merde_

**In bed**

Could my life get any worse I have a lurker and have ran out of spot cream

**12 minutes later**

Mutti has given me a fiver to buy some spot cream, that is if spotty norman hasn't bought it all

**Walking to the shops**

I wonder how many honks I can get from passing cars in 3 minutes

A bit of lippy swish hips to the left, to the right.

**3 honks later**

Well I've bought the spot cream

**2 minutes later**

That will show those lurkers whose boss

_Oo-er_

**4 minutes later**

I think a quick sit down in the park is in need

And I have been working_ tres_ very, very hard

**8 minutes later**

Oh no I am once again on the rack of _déjà vu_

I can hear Dave the laugh's voice somewhere

**1 minute later**

But where

**5 minutes later and hiding behind a bush**

Dave and Emma have been talking now for 10 minutes

"So Dave, you know me and you have been going out for a while now"

"Yeah" Dave said

"Well it's just my parents are going away for the weekend so if you wanted to er…stay over, you know"

"Emma…I don't know"

"Well I know a few weeks ago you said you weren't ready but-"

"No, I'm ready Emma, believe me I'm ready it's just a few weeks ago I didn't know how felt about you for sure, don't get mad but I thought I might have loved someone else as well, but now I definitely know that I love you"

"I love you too Dave"

Erlack _tres_ pongo's I have to suffer enough at home with all the lovey dovey without listening to my ex-potential snoggee and his over annoying girlfriend.

"So do you want to stay over on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure"

**1 minute later**

OMG Dave is going to reach no.10 with Emma on Friday. And he said he think he might have loved someone else even more than Emma but now he doesn't.

**1 minute later**

Well it doesn't take a deluded but very clever badger to work this one out.

**Walking back home**

I must have really upset Dave the laugh the other day. I was going to snog him. It's just the phone rang and if he hadn't noticed already it was Masimo my actual BOYFRIEND or official snoggee so I couldn't exactly ignore it.

**5 ****minutes ****s'****later**

But still I do feel a tad of the green-eyed monster coming on.

**1 minute later**

But I don't know why

**7 minutes later**

Like I have Masimo my extremely gorgeous luuurve god, but then there's Dave

**1 minute later**

My laugh and accidental snoggee

**10 seconds later**

And my friend

**2 minutes later**

Who's going to get to No.10 on Friday.

**2 minutes later**

With Emma his girlfriend

**10 seconds later**

Who he loves

**6 minutes later**

More than me…


	9. Me & long distance do not mix!

**Chapter 9**

**Georgia Nicolson does not do long distance**

**Wednesday or 2 days until Dave gets to no.10 with Emma**

I haven't had any sleep all night, mainly because Scuba Diving Barbie's nunga nungas keep digging into my leg. But maybe possibly also because of Dave the laugh

**2 minutes later**

I'm in deep _merde_

**3 hours later**

I've just had a very depressing chat with Masimo well it just went from bad to worse

"_Ciao_ Georgia how are you"

"_Ciao_ I'm fine, how are you and how's is Pizza-a-gogoland"

"It is how you say beautiful, when can you come and visit"

"Yeah well that's the thing, my Mutti and Vatti won't let me come to Italy. They're very…er… protective"

One of my better lies I must say, protective ha, more like can't be bothered or would rather spend money on clown cars

"Yes your family look out for you, not as much as I would though"

Oo-er

"Well I know that but they don't seem to realise that I'd be perfectly fine"

"Well that is a shame because I have some bad news; I'll be staying in Italy a bit longer than expected…"

"What"

"Yeah well my cousin is getting married and there's no point me flying back and forth so I'm staying here for a bit, how long I do not know, will you be alright"

No I will not be alright; you should be at here with your **GIRLFRIEND**

"Yes don't worry I'll be fine" I said

"Trust me I feel a lot worse than I have made you feel"

Yeah, sure you have so I'm stuck here with my deluded family, Miss Jassy spazzy, Dave the unlaugh and a load of bloody badgers. Great that's bloody marvellous!!!

"Hmmmm" I said

"Look I have to go now lots of wedding preparations to be made, bye"

"_Ciao_, bye"

**1 minute later**

Could my life get any worse?

**2 minutes later**

It can, I've just ran out of mascara

**20 seconds later**

But it could be worse, I could be thinking about the Dave and Emma fandango

**2 minutes later**

Dam, now I'm thinking about the Dave and Emma fandango

**1 minute later**

Thanks brain, I hate you, you got me into this mess and now you're gonna get me out

**5 minutes later**

So now I am boyfriendless

**1 minute later**

Well kinda

**2 minutes later**

Masimo is still my boyfriend he just won't be around for a bit

I fear I am going to suffer from major snogging withdrawal

Worse still, I can't even talk to Dave about this stuff anymore.

**7 minutes later**

But maybe I'm taking this far too seriously the whole long distance thing could work

**20**** seconds later**

Couldn't it

**3 minutes later**

Like we'd still do all the _tres _amazing things we usually do like… talk fancy Italian to each other, well kind of, we just couldn't snog over the phone, well we could but-

**1 minute later**

Oh _merde_ who am I kidding, Georgia Nicolson does not do long distance

**20 seconds later**

Under any circumstances

**4 minutes later**

I'll phone Rosie besides when she got together with Sven (king of Vikings) she must have known that he might have had to go back home sometime.

**1 minute later**

Ringing RoRo

"Hi Rosie, liste-"

"Georgia, listen I can't talk at the minute"

"Why not"

"Well, erm me and sven are going to you know attempt no.10 on the scale-"

OMG has everybody suddenly gone no.10 mad, first Dave now Rosie, the only person who could be more chuffed is Tony Blair. If he is still in no.10, shutup brian, shutup stop thinking of no.10

"Well I guess I won't keep you busy then-" I said

"Okay Bye"

**30 seconds later**

Well that was helpful

**10 seconds later**

Not

**2 minutes later**

Why has everybody decided to reach no.10 now, when I'm boyfriendless and now quite possibly friendless, any minute now Jas will ring me up and tell me her and Tom have already done it.

**1 second later**

Hahaha fat chance, to busy saving bloody badgers

**2 and **_**ze**_** half minutes later**

This is why Georgia Nicolson does not do long distance

**Ringing Jas**

"Jas do you think I can do long distance, because Masimo has to stay in pizza-a-gogoland for a bit longer"

"No"

"Come again"

"Well you asked me if you-"

"Jas I know what you said why, I can do long distance"

"No you can't, you couldn't even wait a week after Robbie left before you started replacing him with Masimo"

Why did I even phone Jas up in the first place, I hate her

"Jas I can do long distance and I will"

**1 minute later**

That'll teach her, I can so do long distance"

**10 minutes later**

I so cannot do long distance, oh _merde_

**Phoning Jas again**

"Er…"

"What do you want?"

Who trod on her badger hole, oh I did, woops

Looks like I'm going to have to suck up big time to get her to speak with me

"Look Jas my bestest pal, you were right I can't do long distance, so what should I do"

"Well, do you ever wonder what would have happened if the phone wouldn't of rang"

Blimey'O'reilly's undercrackers that's a bit of a _merde_

"Er…"

"Well"

"Okay, don't rush me I'm _tres_ thinking"

"That'll be the first time in your life then, you've actually thought about something"

"Alright Mrs PO no one likes a show-off"

That shut her up

Mrs Po Hahaha

"Well I suppose me and Dave would of well snogged"

"And"

"Well I don't know, I guess I'd maybe possibly dump the luuurve god"

OMG I did not just say that

"Jas forget that last bit I would never dump my luuurve god"

"You just said you would dump Masimo"

No I didn't, I didn't

Now I could really do with that time machine

"Okay fine I would dump Masimo but that didn't happen, we didn't snog, and the phone definitely rang"

"Yes, but you would of dumped Masimo"

Er….

"So you love Dave the laug-"

"Unlaugh more like"

"Fine unlaugh so dump Masimo and just tell Dave the unlaugh how you feel"

"Jas I've had enough of this conversation so if you don't mind I've got a new mascara to buy"

**1 minute later**

Well I didn't think this could happen but Jas has definitely lost it

Dump Masimo because I'm so in luuurve with Dave

**30 seconds later**

Fat chance

**20 seconds later**

It's not that I don't like Dave, I do, and it's just that I spent so long trying to make Masimo my official snogaroo and I can't let all my efforts go to waste…

**2 minutes later**

I didn't get my boy entrances stuck together for nothing

**12 seconds later**

But if Masimo wouldn't have rang where would me and Dave be now

**4 minutes later**

Hmmm I am once again in a state of confusosity

**2 minutes later**

And I've somehow sneaked back onto the rack of love

**29 seconds later**

How did this happen???

**34 seconds later**

Blimey'o'reilly's undercrackers


	10. Adios Amigo

**Chapter 10**

**Adios Amigo**

**Thursday or one day until Dave reaches no.10**

Okay, so maybe I like Dave possibly more than Masimo but that doesn't mean I'm going to dump Masimo my luuurve god and declare my love for Dave and then we're live happily ever after

**2 minutes later**

I'll just have to get over Dave

I'll put a firm hand on my red-bottom say adios amigo and that will be that

**1 minute later**

Then why is it so bloody hard

**20 seconds later**

_Tres merde_

**5 minutes later**

But maybe by the odd chance that I did dump the luuurve god which by the way would never happen maybe me and Dave the laugh would become official snogging partners

**1 minute later**

My mind is_ tres_ pondering

**2 minutes later**

Still pondering

**50 seconds later**

Maybe I should flip a coin

Heads I dump Masimo, tails I don't

**20 seconds later**

Tails, so that's settled I won't dump Masimo

But maybe I should do it again, just to make sure.

**20 seconds later**

Tails again but maybe I didn't flip it right

**45 seconds later**

Dam, the coin is just balancing in between, so does this count as a head or a tails.

**1 minute later**

Oh _merde_ this is never going to work

Why don't I write a list of good things and bad things about Masimo and Dave the laugh

**Good things about Dave the Laugh**

Well he is a laugh

His lip nibbling technique is yet to be followed

He is a very groovy dancer

And I suppose on Jassy's huge knickers that he is quite _marvy_ looking really, in a groovtastic way…

**29 seconds later**

But he is going out with Emma

And Ellen does literally dribble over him wherever he goes so if he was my official snogaroo then it might be a bit _tr_es confusing and _vous_ annoyent with Ellen giving me evil's

**2 minutes later**

There's got to be another bad point about Dave

**3 minutes later**

Think brain, think

**159 seconds later**

Erm…he doesn't make my knees go all jelliod

**12 seconds later**

But maybe that's a good thing

So would that go under good or bad points?

**26 seconds later**

_Tres merde_

Well I'll come back to Dave, now what about Masimo

**2 minutes later**

He is very marvy and georgy looking

His Italian _speechio_ is quite nice

He has a scooter

And is a _vair, vair_ good snogger

**29 seconds later**

But better than Dave the laugh's nip libbling

**5 seconds later**

I mean lip nibbling

**Bad points on Masimo **

He has snogged wet Lindsay erlack!!!

He does go to Italy quite a lot

And he's in Italy now, meaning we cannot snog amazingly

What should I do?

**2 hours of **_**tres**_** pondering later**

I think I'm going to erm…dump Masimo because well for all I know he could be in Italy for the next 50 years.

**7 minutes later**

Well maybe not 50 years, maybe 5 months but that's still too long.

**1 minute s'later**

Besides I'm not dumping him so that me and Dave the laugh can become official snogging partners, I'm dumping Masimo for myself, I can't do long distance, that's all.

**5 minutes later**

And if Dave the laugh and Emma happen to break up and me and Dave become official snogaroo

chums it's just a coincidence.

**12 seconds later**

Right

**Phoning Masimo**

Oh I can't do this what am I thinking, dump my luuurve god

**2 minutes later**

Come on Georgia pull yourself together it's just a teenzy weensy phones call

**Phoning Masimo**

"_Ciao_, Georgia why are you phoning, I can't wait to see you again, but unfortunately I may still be here for a bit longe-"

"Well that's what I actually phoned up for, well…my mum's got cancer"

Dear _merde, blimey'o'reilly's_ trousers, I didn't just say that

"So it's going to be a bit of a struggle for her so I think it would be best if you and me broke up"

I did just say that, _tres merde_

"I understand, I'm so sorry about your Mum, I know all you need at the minute is not a boyfriend, so that you can concentrate on your Mum"

"Er.._ciao_, yes but me and you we're stay friends"

"Yes of course, you never know, maybe when I return me and you can meet up"

"Yeah I suppose, bye"

"Bye, I'm sorry about your Mum"

**2 minutes later**

Well that went easy enough I've dumped Masimo and we're still mates

**1 minute later**

One slight problem he thinks my Mum has cancer

**3 minutes later**

But that's a small price to pay for an easy break-up

Besides it's not like he's gonna see her anytime soon

**5 minutes later**

But now I'm boyfriendless

**2 minutes later**

Oh _merde_

**5 minutes later**

Why did I break up with Masimo, maybe I could ring him up and tell him that my Mum has radically recovered and we can still be official snogaroo's.

**2 minutes later**

Or maybe I should celebrate my newly found singleosity.

Hmm what do single people do?


	11. Lib Nibbling Ahoy

**Chapter 11 **

**Lip Nibbling Ahoy**

**Frietag and still celebrating my newly found singleosity**

Not

I hate being single and I'm_ tres_ board

**2 minutes later**

I'll ring my hugely over annoying but on the other hand the only friend I have left that will speak to me and that is not too overly busy getting to no.10 Jas

**2 seconds later**

Ringing Jas

"Jas"

"What"

Why is she in a mood today?

"Well I was going to tell you_ ze_ latest on me and Masimo"

That should fill her with curiosity

"What happened this time did he finally see sense and dump you"

The cheek

"No I actually dumped him anyway I've got things to be doing -"

"You dumped him"

"Yes, why"

"No I mean you actually dumped him"

"Yes, why is that so unbelievable?"

"Well you never dump anyone, you never got round to dumping Mark big gob-"

"Well for your information miss fringey knickers I was going to"

"You never even told Robbie he was dumped, you just started seeing Masimo"

"Yeah well, I have definitely dumped Masimo"

That shut her up

"Well how did you dump him?"

"Well I might have told a tiny white lie"

"How tiny"

"I might have quite possibly maybe told him that…my mum had cancer"

"You told him what?"

"That my mum had cancer, what's the big deal"

"Georgia you can't just tell someone you want to breakup because your mum has cancer"

"Well I don't see any harm, besides it's not like he's going to see my Mum anytime soon"

"Well what if he tells Dom, who will tell Tom, Dave the laug-"

"Trust me he definitely won't be telling Dave the laugh"

"Why"

"Because Dave the laugh will be too busy reaching no.10 with Emma"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them talking in the park"

"So…"

"So what"

"Are you going to tell him that you dumped Masimo so you could be with him?"

Er…

"Jas I didn't dump Masimo so I could be with Dave the L, I dumped him because I didn't want the whole long distance thing"

"And that you fancy Dave the laugh"

"No I don't Jas, I have to go now"

"Just because you know I'm right"

Why doesn't she just leave me alone and go look at badgers or something

"Jas"

"Yes"

"Shut-up"

That shut her up

**1 hour later**

Yey Mutti, Vatti and Libby are going away for the weekend. They're off to Farmers-a-gogo-land. Well they like to call it Dorset. Of course they asked me if I wanted to go and I said I that there must be something very wrong with them if they'd even considered the possibility of me coming with them.

**1 minute later**

And they've left me 30 squids for food

**2 minutes later**

I know it's not that much considering I have many lip-glosses's to buy, but they said it would be enough for food for 2 days.

So I'm thinking party tonight, sleepover tomorrow, and ace gang meeting Sunday afternoon.

_Tres_ groovy

**Doorbell**

Hmmm who is at _ze_ door?

Please don't be Jas

Please….

**5 minutes later**

It's Dave OMG its Dave the freekin unlaugh and I'm in my telly tubby pyjamas oh _merde._

Thank _merde_ I did my make up earlier when I was board or I would have nothing

**2 minutes later**

Apart from my gorgeous conk of a nose

**1 second later**

Not

**2 seconds later**

Earth to Georgia Shutup

**Opening the door…**

Oh Giddy god's pyjamas!!

"Er…Hi Dave"

I wonder if he's still angry at me for not snogging him

"Hi, I just wanted to drop this round seen as we won't be needing it anymore"

He is still mad at me

"The snog jar…"

Why is he returning the snog jar I spent ages making that

"Yeah well you know"

"Do you want to come in for a bit?"

Why is he staring at me like that?

_Tres merde_

"No I've got things to be doing"

"Like seeing Emma"

Dam that just popped out, _blimey'o'reilly's undercrackers_

"Maybe, why do you care?"

"I don't, I just think you might be rushing into something a bit too quickly"

"Georgia I don't know what you're talking about"

Yes you do

"Dave I know that you and Emma are planning to reach no.10 tonight"

Awkward does Dave even know what no.10 is…

"And what if we are, what has it possibly got to do with you"

He does Ellen must have told him when she was dithering about our snogging scale…

"Well you're my mate...you know"

"Yeah just a mate, that's all I'll ever be"

_Tripple merde_

"Dave you're a bit more than just a mate, you know"

"No Georgia I don't know, in fact I don't know what goes through your mind sometimes, you love Robbie, you snog me. You love Masimo, you snog me, yet you still see me as just a mate, a laugh a bit on the side"

Why is he shouting, I hate being shouted out specially over a snog

Hmphf

"Dave for your information I don't see you as just my bit on the side and I do care about you"

"Yeah well you don't act like it, you act like you don't give a flying pants, I didn't come round here to argue, I've got people waiting who actually care about me"

Dave's starting to walk off say something, brain think

"Yeah Dave, I don't care about you that's why I dumped Masimo just so I could be with you, go do it with Emma for all I care"

I've slammed the door as well, that'll teach him.

**2 minutes later**

Thank-god Mr and Mrs Next door weren't in or I would be in deep _merde._

**5 seconds later**

I can't believe Dave thinks I treat him like my bit on the side

**1 second later**

I don't

**2 seconds later**

Do I

**1 minute later**

Well I don't even care about him anymore; he can go and be with stupid Emma if he wants

But now he knows about me and Masimo

**5 seconds later**

Oh _merde _I just told Dave the laugh I love him…

Though I must say when I was stupidly shouting at Dave and telling him about me and the luuurve god breaking up he did turn around and stop for mini second.

Then I slammed the door, serves him right.

**½ second later**

But that doesn't matter I hate him more than slims stupid berets

Okay maybe that's a lie

But I'm still not talking to him

**2 seconds later**

Ever

Come on Georgia, don't cry!

Think of your mascara

**6 seconds later**

Oh stuff my mascara, my life is such a _vair_ mess, Dave thinks I hate him, Robbie thinks I prefer Masimo. And Masimo thinks my Mum's got cancer.

**Doorbell again**

Don't you think the universe might have anything better to do, than make sure my life is hell?

I bet it will be Jas

Probably come to rub it in

Even though she doesn't know what just happened between me and Dave

**20 seconds later**

Well I might as well answer the door

It's not like my life could get any worse

**50 seconds later**

Wrong it's Dave, well I can't technically see him but I can hear him shouting though the letterbox

"Georgia let me in"

"Dave what do you want"

"I need to see you"

Oh _merde_

"Why you just saw me"

"Just let me in, we need to talk…"

"Dave just go away"

That should do it

"Georgia if you don't let me in, I'll find a way in myself"

Oo-er

"Then I'll scream"

"Then I'll put my hand over your mouth"

Oo-oo-er

"Then I'll call the police"

"Well then I will call the pants patrol, just let me in"

"Okay, okay but I'm only letting you in, because I don't want a load of pant patrollers inspecting my pants"

Erlack

**1 minute later**

"Dave you've got 1 minute"

Oh why does he have to look so scrumboes

"Look Georgia, it's not like I haven't thought…well you know about you and I might of maybe I was blocking you out with maybe Emma maybe…"

"Dave considering you've only got 1 minute you're not exactly using your time well"

"I love you"

Come again

"Georgia I love you, I love your smile, I love the fact you are completely mad, I love the smell of your hair, and the fact that I've never seen you without lip gloss on, I love you nunga-"

"Dave…I get the idea"

"And it breaks my heart when I see you chasing around a new fancy bloke, so now I'm asking you, putting my pants on the line for you-"

Snog him just snog him.

"Dave I think I lo-"

**8 minutes later**

Lip nibbling ahoy

Moi and Dave have been snogging amazingly for the last 8 minutes, and for once in my life I don't feel even the slightest bit of guilt, no red _bottomitsy_ here. I am completely red _bottomitsy_ free.

**20 seconds later**

Though there is still the Dave and Emma fandango, and Masimo thinks my Mum's got cancer and-

"Georgia"

"Yeah"

"Shutup"

Hmmm I'm not talking out loud am I?

I have just given Dave the most bizarre look ever

"I know your rambling on some old nonsense in your head, just stop thinking and pay more attention"

Oo-er

"Pay more attention to what exactly?"

I know but I couldn't resist

"This"

And with that Dave pushed me, gently up against the door and started nip libbling- I mean lip nibbling for England…

I've gone totally jelliod, but I think Dave has too….

* * *

**AN: Hiya I don't normally put these in, I never really saw the point but lots of the stories I read her there now include them and I think their cool!! Lol anyways I don't know where to carry on meaning adding chapters onto this story or start a different story which would be a sequel, cos it kind of ends nicely there but there's so much more to come like the Dave and Emma fandango, and what will happen when Masimo comes back from Italy well you get the point there is lots more to come. Give me your ideas!!**

**And I'm so, so sorry for the delay, I had lots of exams and a bit of a writers block!! Thank you for the reviews!!**


End file.
